pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rainbow Shifter
Italics removal I don't see any manual of style articles here explaining how articles should be written but I see you've removed the italics from the prior to on the evolution episode, should all articles like this not have italics there? Should the prior to above that under the episode captured also be not italicized? I can see why you would want the italics gone, it does look better without. 19:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh also if you direct me to some well-written articles of different types like say a good article on a pokemon, on a person, on a game, on an episode, etc, I can mock up some mock-ups of potential Manual of Style articles or even just a single descriptive MoS article (though personally I prefer the example route because people find that easier to understand and follow). 19:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Including the episode caught? Ok I removed that too then. 19:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Personally I find example pages to be easier for the common user to understand and easier for the article writer to compile. 20:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Two things. Hey there. 1. I think it's tome you got this talk page archived. 2. Game Locations for X and Y: Vaniville Town Aquacorde Town Santalune Forest Santalune City Lumiose City Camphrier Town Parfum Palace Connecting Cave Cyllage City Ambrette Town Glittering Cave Geosenge Town Reflection Cave Shalour City Courmaline City Sea Spirit's Den Kalos Power Plant Laverre City Poke Ball Factory Lost Hotel Dendemille Town Frost Cavern Anistar City Couriway Town Terminus Cave Snowbelle City Pokemon Village Victory Road Chamber of Emptiness Pokemon League Kiloude City Flare Cafe Team Flare HQ Azure Bay Kalos Battle Chateau Battle Maison and Tower of Mastery. Straight from Serebii.net. I think it's time to make another template. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 13:52, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Oh and we're gonna need a color scheme for Fairy types. Picked out a color to start. The hex code is FFC3E1. What do you think? Or maybe FFB4D9 and FF96CA and FFA5D2. Think about it for a while. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 12:16, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So... Serebii start putting up the info so this is close to official. Or this could all still wait til launch. Your call. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :X and Y page? The official page or the wikia's page? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Personally it might be safer to wait until launch, one thing I always hated about Bulbapedia is how much speculation they always put on their pages when a new gen is about to come out. As a seasoned wiki editor, I despise speculation... ::But that is just me, as Om said, your call. 12:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Vandals Please ban these vandals. User:CPBRN and User:LukeTheJester. Energy ''X'' 21:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, I'm being annoying I deleted the image didn't I? So don't keep putting the same message back on my wall when I've done what you've asked! Move I did a bit of work on a character Pokémon and I cannot identify a move. Do you know which one is this? Energy ''X'' 22:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) User did not read what I wrote for him - he did not compy and is inserting wrong categories. Energy ''X'' 16:43, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Community Messages Hi~ I noticed that you have on the community message not to steal images from Bulbapedia. Would it make sense to add Serebii to that as well, since it's just as popular? Actually, that should be extended to all sites, no? We wouldn't want anyone to comment how we "steal" images from other similar sites. Energy ''X'' 17:26, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, very true. It was only a suggestion, since I know some fans (who might not know any better) who only want to help have taken images from other websites. I've actually seen it happen on Bulbagarden before, although I think they were taken down... I only browse there, I don't edit. Also, I noticed how you just changed the message, and I must say, that sounds /much/ better now, and it's clear that taking any information from other websites isn't allowed. I do apologize if I seem like I'm talking down on you with the "much better" thing; it's not intentional and I'm not trying to be rude. Reply Sounds like a fancy idea, I'll find the colors today. OH and archive your talk page. >.< :Well at least archive it when you get to 100 messages, T'is my only mandate. List Not that I want to tell you things need to be done but there is a small list: 1. Ask Ken Sugimori for all gen vi official artwork. 2. Work on Fairy-type color scheme for Valerie's article. 3. Pokedex overhaul. Include height, weight, and real XY pokemon small sprites. That's it. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 20:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) 1. Sorry. But now there are no trainer spries this time around just offical art in game. And I saw the Swimmer Female. Besides, we have official art for half the Gym Leaders of Kalos so why not include the other half. And we'll need badge art for the upcoming XY episodes. 2. Can do. 3. Serebii.net got the small sprites and I got started already. Just separate the small sprites from the big ones. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Front Page FOB Template:Commenter2comments Okay, I need for you to fill out that template for the front page Festival of Battles thing, and you can leave it in plain text or pretty it up if you want. I put my text into my template thingy. Bunches of messages in one FOB I want to run next weeks FOB so here are the pokémon that were decided on. Golem and Aerodactyl. I'll be setting up the stuff next week after we archive the first battle. and I'll build another template to keep track of who has won and who moved to the next round. Create your own gym I made a template for it. and you can select the colors on it the same way as in the pokébox template. Template:Createagym See there!!! >.< I can super simplify it. if you'd like. >.< :How much simpler does it need to be? because I can go super simplification-nation and make it so that it requires minimal input... Thats pretty freaking simple. >.< Yea should have said that in the first place, cuz thats pretty freaking simple to explain. :Check the bottom of the page Evolution line template To try to not copy Bulbapedia but still design an evolution template so that evolution can be listed as a clear image, I took the PokéBox template apart since that is code belonging to here and definitely not Bulbapedia and I was able to throw together a general idea of what I had in mind, the coding is a bit messy but the general idea of it is there. I used a luxury ball for friendness to try stay away from what Bulbapedia uses but the breeding thing should be an egg but there is no good egg sprite here I could use for this general draft. The final version would have options for the Hows, like you could say level|13 and it would automatically fill that stuff out, but I figured this is just a preview version to show the general idea of the design and then in the pokebox itself where the evolutionary line is currently you could put the PokémonPrevNext template instead and just have it be based on numbers automatically instead of manually. Thoughts? 16:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I originally tried that egg sprite but it has a huge clear border that just stretches out the area sadly. :Hmmm, lemmie try that then, sec. 16:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Is this what you had in mind? (I added the Shinx line to show how it looks like with regular evolutions.) 17:07, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Uhhhhh... >.>; lol you are fine to edit it yourself because I already tried to code it like that but totally had a brain fart and went the other route instead that you didn't like. 17:46, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :and then here is what I was talking about doing with merging the PokémonPrevNext template into the PokéBox in place of evolution. 17:58, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll ask someone if they can figure out how to split the columns while in the same box then. 18:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Because it puts the info of the PokémonPrevNext in the PokéBox where the evolution line used to be. 18:08, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::See here, did I describe what you were looking for? 18:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Slay knows about it, I was actually told to tell you about this by Slay lol, but this TyA guy is pretty good, I've known him for years across various wikis and I think he works for Wikia itself even, maybe. I know he didn't used to back in the day. 18:32, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::::I think so, yeah. So do you see why I was suggesting replacing the evolution line on the PokeBox if this Evolution template gets used with what the PokemonPrevNext template shows? 19:34, October 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What exactly do you have against it? The images? The number showing instead of the name? The arrows? 00:21, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Pointless markings? Could you copy and paste what those markings are? I pretty much took the PokemonPrevNext template and put it exactly as it is onto the PokeBox, and then added images because people like pictures. 16:09, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah I copied the arrows and the v-lines directly from the PokémonPrevNext template? 16:23, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Oh wait, so you don't like the PokémonPrevNext template too? I thought you did like it that was why I based the PokeBox usage from it... 16:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is it because it is on the bottom? I can move it to the top if that would help? 16:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::But there is nothing telling you what it is on the PokémonPrevNext either? :::::::::::::Yes I've noticed some pokemon articles have that there, but if the evolution template I suggested is able to get tweaked to the way you wanted then there would be no need for that in both places, I was suggesting this to clean up the articles so that there would be less things popping out at the viewer potentially confusing them seeing all info at once especially all info in various color schemes. This suggestion would remove the need to have both a PokémonPrevNext window and a PokéBox window on the same page because it moves the info to in the PokeBox making the article more compact and easier to read and less flamboyant. 16:43, October 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::It has been brought to my attention that the PokémonPrevNext template shouldn't even be used anymore since the PokeBox template already says what the PokémonPrevNext says in it lol. I am reworking my design then. 22:52, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Please ban for vandalism. Energy ''X'' 18:39, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Request to talk Do you think, if you have the chance, you could hop onto chat? I would like to speak with you concerning a few things. Thanks! – Jazzi (talk) 19:26, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :Can someone ask Jazzi why her talk page is locked? 16:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember if we finished what we were talking about, but I'll be using Wikia under instead of Jäzzi since I'm no longer Jazzi if that makes any sense. Like, I am Jazzi as in the person who uses the account but I am no longer the person that brought the username Jazzi. If it possible you could transfer the rights that I had previously to that account that would be brilliant. Thanks! – Jazzi (talk) 18:54, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style What is the article layout for characters that appeared both in anime, games and/or manga? Energy ''X'' 21:17, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I just saw your messages, I AM SO terribly sorry! I recently registrered and I didn't even see that I had gotten any messages from you. I will go back and change every entry to meters! I did read the policy, I must have missed that however. I just assumed (as a European) that it would be easier to read in centimeters. Again, I'm really sorry, it won't happen again! I really love doing this though so I hope it's okay that I continue. :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) 19:35, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Important. Hello. Can we have a word? File names Can you move this file to Proprietor.jpg? I accidentally uploaded it with a wrong name. Energy ''X'' 22:53, October 17, 2013 (UTC) :You can always just upload it to the right place and then upload the correct image over that one? 19:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Green pokeball Ha, now you see why I wanted that green pokeball added to the article. =b 19:28, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :Hey could you fix a typo here since the page is locked? :The fourth tabbed rule says, "a User page must marked with the" when it means to say, "a User page must marked be with the" 19:33, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Safari Zone Ah, no wonder. I was looking for it all over and couldn't find the Friend Zone page, it was floating loose and hasn't been added to the safari zone page either. Can I rename the page then, since it's not following the standard nomenclature of namename on the safari zone page? Vandal Here's a vandal that has removed content. Energy ''X'' 14:00, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Administrative rights EX Vote for or against EX So that we can get his user rights decision over with. if you vote yes he gets rights but if you vote otherwise we'll just have to wait. Image categories As you may have seen, I categorise images I run across (but not all). What is worrying is that I need to create an image category for Pokémon that appear in the anime. Also, I need to create the same category again, but the Pokémon use moves. How should it be named (per season)? Energy ''X'' 22:01, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Serena (anime) There is an edit war at that page. Could you step in and resolve the matter, please? Energy ''X'' 20:35, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Ability obtaining Hey I started a discussion about how Pokémon obtain abilities from different ways and that how they should be split into sections instead of cramming all the ways in one box. What do you think of this? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:00, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Wiki-nav I took the liberty of updating the Wiki nav bar since I had such a difficult time finding the rules here, I added a few more of the pages for the rules to make it easier to find while also cleaning out some dead links and updating some old info. Use it if you want but I did update a lot. 12:25, October 21, 2013 (UTC) How to make a template? How! The bubbles! ~Malamar :In order to sign your posts you have to place four tildes (~~~~). 00:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) ::How do you make the speech bubbles? COOLDRAGON111 (talk) 10:28, November 11, 2013 (UTC) fyi Since in the Kalos PokéDex number 42 is marill, reclicanth, and purrloin, I updated the Template:PokéBox, is that ok? 15:01, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Actually... you know what would be better? A #switch function, that way only the specific type of Kalos PokéDex shows up and the other two types are ignored, one sec while I try to code that in... 15:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :What exactly are you doing with the pokébox template? Sorry for the Extra message Jade. ::I am trying to make it so that only the kind of dex of the Kalos region that the Pokémon is in will show up, I think I figured it out though one moment. 15:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Well... it is broke now? You want all three kinds to show at once? I guess I can revert it back to that then. 15:23, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Pokémon nav template Energy X says he would like to see a Pokémon nav template and to see whether you think it should be all in one template (with each gen being collapsible of course) or would you think it better in separate nav templates 18:15, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well the coding for the nav boxes are already set up in Template:Navbox and so referencing that code in a template for Pokémon is a lot easier to read and understand. See Template:BerryList for an example. 18:21, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::lol kay then. 18:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::So something like this then? 18:55, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Battle Wanted to remind you about the comment on the battle. Energy ''X'' 22:07, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Evolution How does it look now? 16:13, October 23, 2013 (UTC) :Bloop. 02:36, October 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Something like this was what I was talking about by combining all the pokemon in one nav template. ::Template:GenInav ::I can either keep them merged into one or I can separate all the gens into individual nav templates. 12:57, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Just the image itself? hmmm... that would make the gen 6 nav template pretty small then lol. ::::lol you're right (see above), that does look better. I was just going to split them up so their name didn't get separated from their image but I like this. 14:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::That should stop that. 01:04, October 26, 2013 (UTC) fight It is your turn to make the fight. Energy ''X'' 07:45, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Bulbapedia A while back you told me you work at Bulbapedia. So I have a few concerns there: 1. This is obvious, Bulba managed to do a beautiful, if not fully detailed, episode plot for XY001. 2. I find it a bit unfair that Celosia of Team Flair has her own "by herself" artwork, yet the other three have to have their groupshot artwork. If they had their own "By herself artwork, that would be great. The Kalos guide came out and there's official art of Mable, Bryony and Aliana by themelves, not in a group. There's also Olympia, Wulfric, Malva and Siebold. There are for Wikstrom and Drasna but neither pic is good. 3. Voice actors. I believe that, through process of elimination, you can find a chafracters voice actor/actress if you differentiate them from the rest of the cast. For example: Sarah Natochenny, Eileen Stevens, J Griff and Pikachu are the bulk of the main cast. But remove them from the equation of cast members, listen to the voices, try to match and you may find what you're looking for. I seen enough episodes of 5d's to tell Gemma was voiced by Cassandra Morris before Eileen took over. I just saw the Clair episode, No idea who voices new Clair though. Just thought you should know. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:06, October 26, 2013 (UTC) You too? I watched enough of the old episodes to recognize the old va's but new ones throw me for a loop. And this may be speculation on my part but I think Malva's eyes are pink. either that or pinkish orange. Bulbapedia is not like us. I mean, every site said Lisa Ortiz was the voice of Bianca in Pokemon Heroes. but I heard the voice of Tara Sands (Tara Jayne back then) more than enougn times to know that she was Bianca, not what most sites say. If only she could tell them that it would end this war of confusion. And the plot thing, you must have a really great writer there. When I have time I'll try to bit by bit fill in every detail of the plot, without making it seem like I copied from Bulbapedia. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 17:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Skype If you have a skype account, or are willing to download Skype and make one, please let me know. I would like to create a group with the administrators so that we can easily discuss things because I have a lot to discuss. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:26, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :I had to mass delete all accounts back in the beginning of September concerning what happened. But re-added. ∂εsσℓαтευтσρια (тαℓк) 18:36, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Manual of Style So, how is the Manual of Style project going? It would be good to hear about episode layout. Energy ''X'' 19:57, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Template What is to be done with this template at this page? Should it be used for minor characters? Energy ''X'' 20:53, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :All right. Hey, should there be a brief section for Manga/Game characters (since the character page layout does not mention about anime/manga)? Also, would it be okay if I propose a layout in your sandbox (to speed things up)? Energy ''X'' 23:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Fight Do you have time to make the fight, or will you make one next Saturday? Also, what should we do with these categories? Energy ''X'' 22:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I think Gengar vs. Alakazam is a good choice, despite Gengar having a disadvantage. Energy ''X'' 10:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Vandal Hey this WrinklyDog user has been making random edits changing the info in many articles, just an fyi. 05:00, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Obscene edits too. 05:01, October 28, 2013 (UTC) DJCarps is helping... 05:02, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Wikia Parent Filter Hey Jade! :D Doug from Wikia again! How have you been? Wanted to stop by to let you know that Wikia has recently incorporated a Parent Filter feature for the site, to help give parents a few key details about particular wikis that their children may be browsing. The page can be reached at /wiki/MediaWiki:ParentFilter We would really appreciate if you, or another admin on the Pokemon wiki, would fill in some of this key information onto the Parent Filter page. I also have the ability to fill this out for you, if time is limited for the admin base for any reason. A few great examples of a completed parent filter can be found here and here. Thank you for the cooperation! Let me know if need any help with this process. Have a good one! Might need to challenge you to a Poke Battle sometime soon, haha TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:47, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :Oh and as the crat who wrote the Parent Filter page at the Adventure Time wiki here is ours over there. It is a little less fancy than the examples but it gets the job done, is understandable, and is a lot easier to make. 04:33, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Work page Expanded your Manual of Style for the characters, with the template and the introduction, if you don't mind. Energy ''X'' 23:05, October 28, 2013 (UTC) The VisualEditor feature Hello. I'd like to know if this community might be interested in testing out the new VisualEditor option. You may have read some details about how it works on the Community Central forum and on the . You can also check out the feature on the Community Test Wikia. We'd be interested in enabling it here as soon as next Thursday or Friday, once the option to upload images and add videos has been released. Please let me know if this community might be interested, and if you have any questions or concerns please don't be shy. Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 00:26, November 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! -BertH (help forum | blog) 17:40, November 4, 2013 (UTC) User of the Month For some reason, when I vote for the User of the Month, the page reloads and the vote is not put in. Do you have the same issues? If so, the poll will have to be moved to another place (Main Page, perhaps?). Energy ''X'' 17:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) :I've had issues with polls for important things like that, namely someone can edit the page and the poll resets... maybe do something like the admin voting instead? 18:56, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi! I'm new on this wiki. I've beenpaying Pokemon since Gen I, but I just started to acrually get serious with it, instead of going ,"Imma catch you and you and you, but not you cuz your ugly". One problem I have is with the stats. How do I get good stats? Whatdo they all mean?And another thing, how do I start a talk page? Please help! XMidgetTACOx (talk) 19:09, November 3, 2013 (UTC) X and Y Walkthrough Hey Jade, remember how I said I was interested in writing that walkthrough for X and Y? I got a solid start on it this weekend, let me know what you think of the format so far, or there is anything you'd change. It's located on an article page off of my user page. User:TheBlueRogue/Pokemon X and Y Walkthrough Awesome News! Collegehumor made a new Pokerap with ALL 718 Pokemon! Check it out: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DZQgrtg0uus An idea An editor made a page that gave me an idea for the wiki. I started a discussion here. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 00:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Someone has messed up the Charizard pageKaf2cute (talk) 07:02, November 19, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute nevermind its fixedKaf2cute (talk) 08:04, November 19, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute Unruly user Can you please ban User:Scoobay? You can see what he's doing. 04:57, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I was wondering, is the trivia notable if it describes a character being voiced (like on BW033)? I am asking as I am not sure whether to keep of remove it. Energy ''X'' 18:41, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :But if we do, it can be removed? Energy ''X'' 18:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Admin request This needs to be moved back over the redirect, and this to "Red (game)". I'd do it myself but I can't move over redirects. Thanks. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:30, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :Done 16:29, December 16, 2013 (UTC) The fight Although it has been quite some time when you edited, I don't have many candidates for commenting, so it is your turn. Here is a place for the comment on the fight of Miltank vs. Pupitar. Maybe you can decide which Pokémon will fight next? Lastly, it would be good to review the rollback request. Energy ''X'' 22:36, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, can you do something about the user Shardsilver and Pokemonfan201? He keeps reverting without a single argument (and he even tried to remove my comment off the talk page over 2 times). Also should the Serena page be locked (see edit history, I'm getting a headach dealing with the users)? XavienAntoniofan (talk) 00:48, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You can put block to Shardsilver. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 00:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :You have been constantly removing my comments off various talk pages for no justified reason, and now yuu resort to copying a comment I made just to make yourself look not the guilty one. What did we ever do wrong to you? I gave you a valid explanation more than once and you refused to say anything back as an argument. You can impersonate, but your edits will not escape the mods. Shardsilver (talk) 03:41, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Look at that the same: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Serena_(anime)[[User:XavienAntoniofan|XavienAntoniofan]] (talk) 00:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Rainbow. I've been nothing but tried to be peacful (never did I hurl any insults or threaten). In a matter like this, is it best to just not revert, or is this an exception (it makes me very nervious that an admin could be decieved by what someone says instead of checking both contributions) when your comments are being removed without any reason (he didn't just do this on Serena's talk page, look at your edit history, he did it on this page too and Energyx's)? I'm sorry for the edit war, the behavior the user displayed however was not right. Also can I have a max protect on my profile and talk pages since they mostly get vandalized or used to threaten me? Shardsilver (talk) 08:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC)